


Bright Red and Pristine White

by pixihawk



Series: DBH prompt fills [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Temporary Character Death, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixihawk/pseuds/pixihawk
Summary: It takes a near death experience for Gavin to see Connor in a different light.---Requested by anon:Can you do from the Wounded Sentence Starters "I don't care how tough you are. You can't ignore that" for Gavin X Connor? :3





	Bright Red and Pristine White

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on my tumblr and you know I can never resist anything dramatic. 
> 
> I'll be uploading smaller prompts like this whenever I feel like taking a break from my longer fics, so I don't burn out on them!! I hope you enjoy!!

Gavin messed up.

He knows he did because as soon as he touches his fingers to the wound the pain sears through him white and hot. There's blood - a lot of it - so he presses his hand down to restrict the flow and just hopes that he's going to make it.

It would be pitiful to die in a fucking shootout of all things.

A bullet right in his lower abdomen. It was just a single shot, but for some reason this one is worse than most of the wounds he received prior. It hurts like hell and he's lucky if none of his intestines are ruptured. Though he's not holding his breath for that because Fortuna and him never got along particularly well. Instead he needs to focus on getting out of this situation _fast_.

There are still shots being fired and the sound makes his ears ring painfully. Gavin presses against the kitchen counter he's kneeling behind. Fuck, this is bad. Everything feels numb and sharpened at the same time; his body and his mind. For now he has the adrenaline to keep him alive, but he knows that it won't last forever.

This was supposed to be an easy job. They had the target pinned down and were going in for the arrest when the bastard pulled out a gun and shot Officer Walker right into his chest at point-blank range. Turns out he was far more prepared for them than they'd anticipated.

His second shot was the one that got Gavin.

There's no excuse for this, because he should've been quicker. He saw the suspect reaching behind his back, but didn't react in time and now he's bearing the consequences. If Officer Walker miraculously makes it, he's never going to be able to face him again. In this situation he was the senior officer and this was his responsibility.

He silently curses himself as he feels that the blood is still pouring out despite the pressure applied to the wound. His vision is starting to get blurry, but this is not the time to show weakness. It's just so difficult to keep upright when his eyelids get heavier and every breath seems to set his entire body aflame.

"Detective Reed!"

Hands grab his shoulders and it takes him far too long to recognize that the person now towering above him is Connor. Great, so he's going to die and the last thing he sees is this asshole.

"Do you have a death wish, tin can? Get into fucking cover!"

His voice comes out far raspier than he thought and it doesn't sound as commanding as he'd like it to. But they're still in the middle of this and the only thing Connor is doing is drawing attention to them.

There's another shot being fired and the bullet hits the counter right next to them, yet Connor doesn't even flinch. Instead he just stares at him with such a serious expression on his face that it makes Gavin feel uneasy.

"Your vitals are declining rapidly. We need to apply first aid as soon as possible and then get you to a hospital."

"Geez, thanks for the prognosis; I didn't realize."

Gavin coughs and the motion sends a shockwave of pain through his body. He groans and shifts in place, but that only serves to make him feel more nauseous. It's a wonder that he doesn't just double over to puke his guts out right there, because he certainly feels like it.

But he doesn't, because suddenly his hand is being yanked away from his side, momentarily distracting him.

"Hey, what the fuck! Let go of me!"

His protest falls on deaf ears as a pair of foreign hands presses against the wound. They're cool to the touch and when Gavin looks down, he sees bright red blood splatters spoiling the pristine white plastic. It looks almost poetic.

"If you'd die here, I'd certainly find myself regretting that fact."

Huh?

Gavin looks up and when his eyes meet Connors, he forgets for a moment that he's not a real human being. If he didn't know better, then he'd say that the android looks almost...distressed. Even his mood ring is spinning red.

There's no way he could be actually feeling concern right now, is there? 

His chest feels strangely constricting as that thought takes root in his mind and he doesn't know how to react to that realization.

"I don't need your help!"

He's not sure why he's struggling so much in the first place, but he feels like he needs to even if every word drains him of precious energy. Maybe it's to cling onto any kind of control he can have in this situation, no matter how obviously make-believe it is.

Connor seems to grow more desperate as he feels Gavin doing his best to make this as arduous as possible for him, clearly not understanding why he's behaving like this.

"Stop being so difficult and let me-"

"Oh shit, you're bleeding too."

For a moment Connor stares at him in surprise and Gavin returns the gaze as he forgets to continue his nonsensical fight. There's blue blood clearly staining Connors white dress shirt in his chest area. Now that he gets a closer look at it, there's definitely a hole in the fabric where the bullet must've penetrated his torso.

Without thinking about it he reaches out to him and somehow manages to open the buttons on his dress shirt even though his hands are trembling, revealing the damage underneath. Connor doesn't let go of his wound, but he watches every move Gavin makes closely.

There's a glowing blue part underneath Connors sternum that looks badly damaged. It's obviously been hit by a bullet and now hangs out of his chest at an unnatural angle.

"...That looks bad."

"It's fine; I don't feel pain and I can be replaced. What's important is that you'll be safe."

Gavin can't stop himself from glaring at Connor. What's his deal? They're not friends and Connor has endured enough shit coming from him that he wouldn't fault him for just leaving him to die right there. And he knows that Connor doesn't _have_ to save him if it's not part of his mission.

Yet here he is, prepared to put himself in danger just to take care of Gavin.

"Full offense, you plastic idiot; I don't care how tough you are. You can't ignore that."

Connors eyes go wide and his LED spins yellow for a moment before going back to the alarmed red. But Gavin doesn't have time to think about any of that, as he feels his brain getting foggier by the minute and his body temperature dropping to the point that he's noticeably shaking. So instead of fucking around even more he just reaches for the component and hovers his hand above it, uncertain of what to do about the situation.

"Just...tell me if I can fix this, okay? If I go, I don't wanna go at the same time as you."

It'd be far too melodramatic. And perhaps even a bit too romantic. Oh fuck, his brain is really suffering from the blood loss right now.

Connor bites his lips and seems deep in concentration, before he nods.

"Alright, just try and push it back in. Twist it a bit to the right and wait until you hear a clicking noise. I lost quite a bit of Thirium, but it'll hopefully delay the deactivation process."

Gavin weakly nods and he knows that his own focus is only going to get worse. He has to be fast about this if he wants to finish it before it's too late. 

There's no way he's giving the android the satisfaction of sacrificing himself just to save Gavins life.

The component is surprisingly slippery, but he manages to pull it out so it's not jammed anymore; then he inserts it just the way Connor instructed him too. He doesn't hear a clicking however, as another gunshot ruptures the air above them and drowns out the noise.

But Connors LED goes back to a steady yellow and he seems to be more relaxed in an instant.

"Thank you, Gavin. I-"

He doesn't remember what Connor says next, because everything goes black in the matter of a second as he slips into unconsciousness.

 

When he comes back to himself, he's in a hospital room and his entire body feels like it's been thrown down a flight of stairs. Several times. Everything hurts and his vision is spotty, but he feels an IV drip in his arm and tight bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

Okay, so he didn't die, that's great. He kinda wishes he did, because the pain he's in now is almost unbearable.

_And what about Connor?_

Frantically he tries to blink and focus his eyes, so he can actually look around. Search for any possible clues of what happened.

"Hey, easy there!"

That's...not the voice he wants to hear right now. What the hell is _he_ doing here?

Finally his vision gets better and when he turns his head, he sees Lieutenant Anderson sitting by his bedside. With a groan he lets his head fall back onto his pillow. That sight wasn't worth his struggle.

"Not who you expected?"

Hank sounds like he's mocking him. He's an asshole with terrible bedside manners apparently, but at last he takes pity on Gavin and decides to explain what's going on.

"Connor asked me to look after you until he comes back."

"Is he..."

"He's fine, though they said his body is in too poor condition to justify repairs. They're replacing him entirely."

Hank seems bitter at the thought and Gavin can't fault him. Connor died and came back several times already and each time he does he seems different somehow.

Gavin feels his hands getting cold and he's dizzy. So he did end up kind of dying for him. What a fucking idiot; he didn't need to do that. He'd probably have been fine if he just took care of his body first before trying to be his android in shining armor.

And yet...the thought makes the pain he's in right now somewhat more bearable. It's strange how that works.

"Frankly, I'm not sure why he bothered. That boy is hard to understand sometimes. I'd have let you die if it was my ass on the line."

Despite his body protesting, Gavin manages to lift up his hand and curl his fingers to flip Hank off. That makes him feel a bit better.

Regardless, he's starting to get irritated, because he doesn't understand this either. Shit, trying to figure this out is definitely too much for his current state and Gavin feels a headache adding to his overall discomfort.

So he just sighs and tries to make his voice sound as indifferent as possible. There's no way he's letting Hank know his actual thoughts.

"Whatever. When you see him, tell him to not bother coming here. I don't want to see his stupid face right now."

And perhaps if he says the words out loud he'll be able to make himself believe that he doesn't care.

Hank scoffs, but nods.

"Yeah, sure. Get well soon, asshole."

And with that he gets up and is already almost out of the door when Gavin calls after him without thinking about it. He's not sure why he does it, but he feels a particularly strong urge to. His brain feels weirdly clouded and his body heavy.

"Hey, when you see him...tell him I said thanks for saving my life."

He hears Hank chuckle, but not if he receives any answer. Before that he's already slipping back into the familiar all encompassing blackness, though this time he dreams.

He dreams of the distinct smell of gun powder as blue and red blood mix together on the floor.

And he dreams of cold, white hands that hold him until he doesn't feel so much pain anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open, and you can send prompts to either [my tumblr](https://pixihawk-writing.tumblr.com/) or leave them in the comments. All ships/characters are welcome, though I'll primarily do these for fun and to relax!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!!


End file.
